Fresh Air
by Athena Blackquill
Summary: Apollo goes up to the roof after a long day in court and runs into someone he's been meaning to talk to, but has put off for too long. For Trope Bingo - Round 8 Locked In


"Funny seeing you up here," Apollo said as the door closed behind him. Before him stood the rockstar prosecutor, Klavier Gavin, standing near the edge of the roof, looking out into the skyline. He appeared to be smoking a cigarette. Apollo crossed the roof to stand next to the man he'd been battling in court all afternoon.

"I was getting some fresh air," Klavier responded flatly, taking a long drag off a cigarette.

Apollo couldn't help but chuckle. "That's certainly what it looks like." He got no response. "I didn't know you smoked."

"It calms me."

Apollo bit his lip, searching for something to chat about. He noted Klavier was staring at something in the distance, but he couldn't quite tell what it would be. The sun was beginning to set, causing the tallest buildings to cast long shadows on everything around them. Still, it was beautiful.

"What are you doing up here?" Klavier asked, finally.

"I guess I also came up here for fresh air. I uh, looked for you after the case, but you weren't around, so I figured I'd come up here for a bit before heading home."

"I see."

"But... if you're otherwise occupied, I'll head home." Apollo wasn't sure if he was surprised or not that Klavier didn't answer. "I guess I'll see you in court on Monday," he said, turning to leave.

"See you, Herr Forehead." The words were there, but the jovial tone Apollo had been used to was gone. Apollo sighed and headed toward the door. He wasn't sure how he had imagined this would go, and admitted to himself he hadn't really thought it through. Of course Klavier would still be mad. But almost a year later? Apollo wrapped his hand around the doorknob, prepared to hear the click of the knob as it turned.

He didn't.

Apollo turned the handle again. No movement. _Shit._ Apollo sighed and rested his head against the rusted door. Of course. Today it would do this.

"Is there a problem?" Apollo heard behind him. He glanced back, seeing Klavier turned toward him, still smoking his cigarette.

"I uh, think the door's locked." He could have sworn he heard Klavier mutter, "Natürlich," as he turned back around, but he was too far away to be sure. Apollo weighed his options, and decided to walk back over to his spot next to Klavier. "I guess you're stuck with me."

More silence. Klavier took an abnormally long drag, slowly releasing. Apollo couldn't help but watch the smoke curl as it dissipated.

"Sorry if I'm bothering you..." Apollo murmured, still trying to find what Klavier was staring at. He was glad it wasn't snowing at the moment, as neither of them had their coats with them. Neither of them had expected to be locked out on the roof either, he imagined.

Klavier's face softened, as did his tone. "You don't bother me, Herr Forehead."

Apollo smiled and looked up at his friend, who glanced back. "So..." A moment's pause. "Don't cigarettes mess with your throat?"

Klavier raised an eyebrow and returned to looking at the skyline. "I suppose they do. My band days are behind me, and I have not experienced problems as of yet."

Apollo frowned. "Of course, there's the whole lung cancer thing."

Klavier sighed, his tone turning to one of boredom and frustration. "Is this what we're doing, Mr. Justice? Chastising my health choices? I left my phone at home in a rare judgment lapse, and I assume you haven't brought your phone with you either, or you would have called security by now."

"Yeah, I left it in coat check..."

"So let us focus on more pleasing conversations, no?" Klavier took another drag, shorter this time, and blew the smoke out roughly, as if in defiance. In reality, he knew Apollo was right. He had been trying to quit, and had been successful until he had seen Apollo today. "Okay?"

"...Okay."

Silence.

Apollo coughed. "So... do you want to talk about anything?"

Klavier breathed in deeply, but suppressed his sigh. "No, I don't have anything at the moment." He casually dropped his cigarette and put it out with his boot.

"Then... Let's talk about what's bothering you."

Klavier raised an eyebrow and turned toward Apollo. "What's bothering me is I ran into the last person I wanted to see today, of all days. But the universe has no other way to take delight in my suffering, so here I am, and here you are."

"Oh." Apollo found something interesting on the ground behind Klavier to stare at.

Klavier's hand instinctively went to play with his hair. "I don't mean I never want to see you again. I just... didn't want to see you today." He turned back toward the skyline, hand on his belt. "Perhaps now is not the time to discuss such things."

Apollo furrowed his brow. "No," he said, turning Klavier back toward him. "If this isn't the time, then when? It's been almost a year since we last talked to one another."

"It's been _exactly_ a year," Klavier pointed out, watching as Apollo's hand left his arm and returned to its owner's side. Klavier glanced away, arms crossed.

"Is that why you won't talk to me?"

Klavier did not look at him, but instead nodded at something. "Do you see that large tree in the park there?"

Apollo followed his line of sight. "Yeah. We had a picnic there a few summers ago." He looked back at Klavier. "What about it?"

"That is where I first told you I loved you."

Apollo furrowed his brow. "I don't re-"

"I did not say it as such, but I did say it. I have said a hundred times that I would only cook for my true love. When I asked you to a private picnic, the two of us, and I brought the food, that you would pick up on my game. But either you weren't paying attention, or you did not."

"No, I remember that. I guess I just... assumed you meant someone else..."

"And over there, by the river. When I held you, after your friend was murdered." Apollo knew the place without looking, so he didn't. "Or at that cafe, where we have spent countless hours."

"Klavier..."

"It should have come as no surprise then, when I told you how I felt. And the effort I put into it! But I came on too strong, I realize. It's only in romantic movies one writes a song for their lover. The silence afterward... I think that is what hurt the most." Klavier was staring defiantly at Apollo now, watching the movement on his face as he tried to process it.

"Klavier..."

"Nein, do not _Klavier_ me. You ignored me. I poured my heart and soul into that piece, and now I can hardly look at my guitar without weeping. Weeks of unanswered texts and calls, dodging me at the office... You don't think that hurt?"

"I... reacted poorly." Apollo finally returned his stare. His heart was pounding in his chest. This was it. This was the conversation he'd meant to have. "I didn't know what to say. I didn't know how to feel. It... your song, it made me happy, but not in a way I had ever felt before." Silence. "It scared me." _I sound so stupid_ , he thought. What would a rockstar understand about nervousness?

To Apollo's surprise, Klavier's face softened. "Why didn't you tell me this?"

Apollo laughed, clearly feeling the weight of defeat. "After a while, it got too awkward to start a conversation. I tried. I wrote so many texts." He stepped closer. "I was gonna-there's something in my pocket, downstairs. I got you a Valentine's Day present. I mean, it's not much, but-"

"What is it?" Klavier's mind was racing. He took a step forward, and Apollo's face reddened slightly.

"I mean, it's just a card, but it says... ah... Bitte... komm zurück... zu mir." He knew he was botching the pronunciation, so he translated. "Please come-"

"-come back to me," Klavier finished, smiling. "Is that what you want?"

Apollo grabbed Klavier's hand. "More than anything."

A loud bang interrupted Klavier's response, and the two jumped apart. "I'm tellin' ya, pal, this door is just not what it used to be!"

"Yes, yes, detective. We'll handle this. MAKE WAY!" The door flew off its hinges and landed in front of the entrance to the roof with a large thud, revealing a firefighter and Detective Gumshoe. "Oh, good, you two are fine."

"G-Gumshoe?" Apollo stammered.

"Hey pal! Glad you're okay! You too, prosecutor. Mr. Edgeworth noted you didn't call to report about the case so far, and asked me to find you, and then I thought I'd seen you go up the stairwell, and then I was outside talkin' to Ms. von Karma and she noted a flashing. I guess it was your necklace. And then we saw the top of your head, and it looked like you were talkin' to someone, but we couldn't see who else was up here. I guess you're just that short, pal!" Gumshoe laughed and placed a hand behind his head.

Apollo sighed, but Klavier laughed. "Well I'm glad you found us, Herr Gumshoe. It's rather chilly up here."

"Yeah, come on down! Got some coffee on the pot still."

"Excellent," Klavier responded, and he watched the detective and the firefighter descend the stairs. Apollo made movements to follow, but Klavier grabbed his arm. Pulling Apollo close, Klavier gently kissed him, then pulled away slightly. "I am happy to give us a chance," he breathed.

Apollo smiled. "Me too. I'm sorry it took me so long."


End file.
